Ryoma and Sakuno
by Lauren Eisenman
Summary: Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Ryoma & Sakuno is a modernized version of the greatest love story of all time... With twists and turns! Coming from both famous tennis families, Ryoma and Sakuno try to make peace and protect the one tennis court from other head tennis houses that seek its power to turn great talent into legend. Will Ryoma and Sakuno end in tragedy? NO MORE OCS PLEASE!
1. Introduction

_Two households, both alike in dignity,_

_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,_

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

_A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;_

_Whose misadventured piteous overthrows_

_Do with their death bury their parents' strife._

_The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,_

_And the continuance of their parents' rage,_

_Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,_

_Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;_

_The which if you with patient ears attend,_

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

- **William Shakespeare**

* * *

Over the silent Mount Fuji and through the city streets of Tokyo...

Past the cherry blossom trees and among the subtle neighborhoods...

A hidden tennis court that lays within was still and quiet. The fancy grass tennis court was rare, but because of it's secrecy no one would take care of it; so there were patches of dirt everywhere. The net was worn out and torn, leaving the used-to-be poles struggling to hold it up rusty. The tennis court's sidelines and baselines were almost invisible and the paint was already poorly done enough.

However, this tennis court had a power. It turned every person who played on it a legend, even if the court itself wasn't. Every now and then a generation should find it; and with their great talent, they would grow up along with it.

Back into the story, the last generation who found the infamous tennis court… was split into two of the biggest tennis families of this generation. The Ryuzakis and the Echizens. Two families that lost and won towards each other in a non-stop rivalry towards the Nationals. These two families only knew of this tennis court, along with trusted friends and such. They both were obsessed with its power and secrecy that the two families built their mansions on the two sides of it: the Ryuzakis on the left, and the Echizens on the right.

The Ryuzakis were a born tennis family ever since back when Sumire Ryuzaki was playing on the tennis court, rising up and then becoming the wise and coach of the family. Her family extended, and yet one granddaughter was up to the challenge. She was shy and timid, but inside she was determined to live up to the Ryuzaki name. Not to mention she is beautiful, with her straight posture and smooth porcelain skin. She kept her long auburn hair hidden behind two twin braids, and often wore petite innocent-colored dresses from time to time. Even if the determination was purely reassuring, Sakuno wasn't the best at tennis.

The Echizens were a family with a legend. Nanjiro Echizen was an undefeated champion, and a lady killer. Finally settling down, he bore two sons who has been taught tennis before their first steps. Even though they came off as a sparingly arrogant family, the Echizens can usually back their talk up. Ryoma Echizen, a son of Nanjiro, was also determined to be better than the best. Ryoma was fairly attractable, with light tanned skin and dark sea-green eyes that can catch you in within a second. His messy emerald hair was mirrored his laid-back posture. Besides wearing anything Fila, Ryoma tends just to wear regular t-shirts and shorts. Due to his cocky attitude, Ryoma always gets himself with angered opponents. Coming off as cold, Ryoma slowly begins to break out of his bubble.

Without knowing of each other's existence, Ryoma and Sakuno thought that the unique tennis court belonged to only one of them…

* * *

**Hello! My name is Lauren. Nice to meet you! Do you like this story so far? Great! If you're not interested, skip to the further bottom with the** _italicized words_**. Anyways, I need your help. Because of this brand new modern setting and new story, I need YOUR own characters (OCs)! This story will be very much developed and I need a lot of characters so I thought maybe I should include the audience as well! Here is the character template:**

**First name:  
Middle name(s):  
Surname:  
Age:  
Date of birth:  
Race:  
Gender:  
Current residence:  
Relationship status:  
Style of speaking:  
Volume of voice:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Eye colour:  
Skin colour:  
Shape of face:  
Hair colour:  
Hair style:  
Tatoos/Piercings/Birthmarks:  
Typical clothing:  
Is seen by others as:**

**Likes/Dislikes:**  
**Fears:**  
**Personal goals:**  
**Attitude:**  
**Intelligence Level:**  
**School Year:**  
**Habits:**  
**Parents:**  
**Siblings:**  
**Any enemies (and why):**  
**Love interest (if there is one):**

* * *

_Hey there! For those who already know me, I'm back~! Sorry I've been gone for quite a while, I'm just going through my high school days right now so. For those who are new, welcome to the Ryoma + Sakuno family! I hope I can provide a lot of entertainment throughout the story for you and I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me a review (I don't accept flames, but I like help)! This maybe short for an intro, but I write much more than this! Stay tuned for the first chapter!_

_With love,_

_Lauren Eisenman_


	2. Chapter 1: Entrance

_**"Don't waste your love on somebody who doesn't value it"**_

- William Shakespeare

* * *

_Seishun Gakuen (or Seigaku for short) is famous for its tennis club, and home to the most powerful two tennis families of Tokyo, Japan. With Ryuzaki and Echizen blood pumping through the school's veins, the school becomes a body of a battlefield for the two head houses._

_Of course, one can't say there is always war. The school was made for peace and serenity only to everyone. Seigaku was supposed to be known for the best and competitive tennis team, not to be known as a bloodshed._

* * *

"Oh, aren't you excited Sakuno?!" Tomoka Osakada, the "best friend" of the granddaughter of Sumire Ryuzaki, jumped up and down with eagerness.

"Please refer Ryuzaki-sama as her family name, Osakada-sama." Sakuno's right-hand cousin coldly scowled.

"Come on, Eiko! It's our first day here at the famous Seishun Academy! Why do you have to be so strict?" Tomoka pouted.

Sakuno, in the middle of Yin and Yang, gazed at the narrow, yellow brick path towards the entrance of the school. It was the end of summer, and the Sakura trees that guided the path were in full bloom; like it was the last time they'll ever burst with petals. Breathing in and then out, Sakuno looked at her school outfit. It was made up of a dark blue checkered skirt, a lighter blue sailor jacket that is gold/yellow trimmed, a white blouse, and a red bow.

Her cousin Eiko and her best friend Tomoka was wearing the same thing, but they were distinct in many features. For example, Eiko likes her black, silky hair down to her waist with a lock on the right side to reach the end. Tomoka had medium length brown hair that was tied into two very high ponytails. Sakuno, on the other hand, likes her long auburn hair into long twin braids. No matter how much someone wanted to see her long hair flow, she wouldn't budge.

"Explain to this to me again. Why did we have to attend a school with a family that was despise so much?" Eiko crossed her arms.

"Because your family is stubborn to back down to the best."

The three girls jumped in fear to the sound of the familiar and lustful tone. The first one to notice the voice was Eiko, turning around and pushing away the smirking older brother of the Echizen family: Ryoga Echizen.

"Y- You ar- are not allowed to take a step further under Seigaku rules!" Tomoka pointed accusingly and loudly to alarm the other students.

Ryoga chuckled. "Oh yeah, I read that thing too. It says we can't fight. Eiko and I don't fight, right Ei-chan?"

Eiko gave him a murderous glare. "An Echizen member always looks for a fight."

"That hurts me, Ei-chan," Ryoga put his right hand over his heart while giving her a pouty face, "I thought we were close. By the way, you're skirt is too small."

Eiko blew up in red fireworks, pushing her skirt further down. "I really hate those flirtatious Echizens with a passion."

While the Ryuzaki trio walked ahead, Tomoka added, "Too bad they're our enemies. If we lived in different terms, I would be dating an Echizen right now."

"Tomoka!"

"What? Come on, Eiko! It's like the Echizens have a curse to be hot or something."

"Sakuno, are you hearing this?!" Eiko was losing her head.

"Sakuno?"

"A- Ano?!"

Tomoka sighed. "Sakuno, were you even listening?"

In truth, Sakuno had her eyes fixed on someone for a while. Surrounded by many girls, the infamous Ryoma Echizen stepped out of a black stallion limo. He paid no attention to them though, so he only cared about his tennis bag and where he was going next. Sakuno's innocent hazel eyes soon met his feline, dark sea-green eyes as he passed by. Sakuno reddened, a little flattered he'd look her way.

* * *

"Takahiro," Ryoma Echizen called out to his cousin, who was trampled by girls. Ryoma sighed and stopped, waiting for his cousin to catch up. Takahiro too, was surrounded by many young girls who've awaited for the young Echizens' arrival.

"Gomen ne, Ryoma-sama. These nice girls gave me their phone numbers to call them for a study date later. Are you any interested?" Takahiro smiled innocently.

Takahiro was the innocent and happy-go-lucky Echizen. He was part of the handsome gang as well; capturing girls with his fiery crimson eyes and rough light tanned skin. His blonde hair was a very rare trait that went back to Nanjiroh's great-great grandfather, and Takahiro was dubbed the "Blonde Echizen."

Catching up to Ryoma, who was angrily waiting for Takahiro at the gate entrance, Takahiro said goodbye to the girls. "I'm trying out for the Seigaku tennis team after school. My old man said it will shape me up to become better" Ryoma refused his cousin's offer. "Che. Yeah right. All my baka Oyaji wants me to do is to beat the Ryuzakis. I'm pretty sure their son is just as good and reluctant as I am to play a stupid match at some court."

Takahiro chuckled at Ryoma's unawareness of Sumire Ryuzaki's grandchild was a girl. Managing to play along, Takahiro began, "I heard he was taught tennis when he was as young as you were, Ryoma-sama. I'm pretty sure he'll match your abilities like a perfect puzzle."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Is he really that good?"

Takahiro loved the way his cousin was so curious like a cat. "Oh yes. And the girls say he is very handsome."

Ryoma sighed. "Yes, and tell me Takahiro. Why is that piece of information valuable to me during our tennis match?

"Your sarcasm amuses me, Ryoma-sama. Shall we enter?" Takahiro grandly motioned his hand, inviting Ryoma in with his smile.

"Let's play tennis."


	3. Chapter 2: Enemies?

"Good morning fellow classmates! And to the new and young freshmen out there, welcome to Seishun Academy!" The student body president, Aya Fujino, excitedly greeted.

It was the start of a long morning at Seigaku for the freshmen. The entrance ceremony had every newcomer in their seats, quiet and still. The school's president, Aya, took first on center stage, giving a bright welcoming speech. "With today being the first day of homecoming week, each class will be required to do something to represent themselves at the festival on Friday. Events like these really sum up our student body at Seishun Academy."

As Aya babbled on, the freshmen's president, Ryoma Echizen, shuffled through his notecards on the left side of the stage. Back in elementary school, Ryoma never really signed up for president. Everyone just automatically put his name on the ballot other than the other election members. He sighed over and over again as he read the ridiculous things his cousin Takahiro wrote.

On the other side of the stage, the freshmen's vice-president Sakuno Ryuzaki was nervously pacing back and forth. Twiddling her fragile- looking thumbs, she went over her lines that she memorized the night before. Back in her elementary school, Sakuno wasn't the only girl who signed up for the vice-president's spot. As soon as the girls were told that the notorious Ryoma Echizen was going to be the next president of Seigaku, spots were filled by the hundreds. Sakuno was the only girl that didn't hear that announcement, and genuinely tried to run competitively. Fortunately, Sakuno won with her amazing speeches and logical reason to become vice-president.

Both in their uniforms, Ryoma and Sakuno were both in a spot that no one would dare to go. With that said, neither of them know that they were going to work together… "Now, please give a round of applause to your freshmen president and vice- president!" Aya gestured both her hands on the opposite sides of the stage.

Exiting out the dark sides and entering the light of the center stage, both Ryoma and Sakuno still weren't in eye contact. While Ryoma was shuffling his cards, Sakuno was still looking down and twiddling her thumbs. Meeting Aya, they soon met face to face.

"I wish you both good luck!" Aya whispered, leaving them both on the stage and exited to the bottom.

'Who is this?' Ryoma thought, still staring at Sakuno.

"Good morning everyone," Sakuno continued on with the speech, trying to trail her eyes away from Ryoma's dark green eyes and towards the audience.

"My name is Ryoma Echizen, and this is-..."

"Sakuno Ryuzaki," Sakuno interrupted,assuming that Ryoma didn't know her full name. "Since it is our very first year here at Seishun Academy, we will start a whole new journey as first years.As we become more mature towards our journey, we as a class can look at this stage as the treasured memories that we lived."

Back to back, Ryoma and Sakuno spit out inspirational and natural speeches. It's almost like they were fighting through the words, but it also seems like they made a perfect team.

"And lastly, Ryoma and I will promise a great first year for us and together we can make Seishun our home." Sakuno ended with a one sentence finale.

With the end of that, everyone stood up and clapped. Of course, everyone was still in awe and there were whispers going around about the two. No one couldn't believe it. The only daughter of Ryuzaki and the only son of Echizen were working together… But were they really?

As soon as the two exited on the right side of the stage behind the curtain, Ryoma turned around and faced Sakuno. "You're a girl?"

Offended, Sakuno turned red. "Excuse me?"

"I thought the one who represents the Ryuzakis was a guy." Ryoma replied.

"O- Oh… I'm sorry to hurt your feelings, but I'm not a guy." Sakuno cleared his misunderstanding, then cleared her throat. "A- Anyways, we have to put our family's grudge aside in order for this to work. We can't have the school suffer because of us, Echi- Echi-... "

"Just Ryoma is fine," Ryoma sighed in irritation that his name was hard to say by his own enemy. Feeling rebellious, Ryoma took a step closer to Sakuno to close the distance. Sakuno turned into a red tomato, stumbling on her feet to get back. "I actually don't care whether or not this school rots because of our feud. What if I wanted to go against every idea you had because you're my enemy?"

"I-I won't allow you to do th-that. If you want to play against me, do it on the courts." Sakuno stood her ground, surprising Ryoma more than he thought.

He smirked, leaning in and whispered close to her ear. "I can't wait to work with my most hated enemy."

With Ryoma walking away, Sakuno still tried to keep it together. Her cheeks were still burning and her tomato face turned a darker shade every second. However, she won't give in that easily. Ryoma Echizen isn't going to ruin the perfect middle school plan Sakuno had.

Back to Ryoma, he was pretty driven on what he just did. "That girl will break sooner or later." Even if he was the most silent one in the family, that doesn't mean Ryoma knows how to make a girl flushed. Coming from a pretty perverted family, Ryoma is very sly.

What was he thinking though? Going close to her ear and leaning in? Ryoma Echizen doesn't do that. Trying to get back to his reasons, Ryoma continued, "The moment needed to be heated. I wanted to let her know I was going to ruin her plans. But then she had to act all heroic." Ryoma never met a girl like that. All his life he was told the Ryuzakis are very bad and was always told to hate them. Perhaps he should think of the bad things about her. "Her knees are crooked. Her hair is way too long..."


End file.
